staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Listopada 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3083 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3298); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3084 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3299); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 07:55 Alfabet samorządowy - Ł - jak ład; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 9 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Listonosz Pat i pocztowy autobus (Postman Pat takes the Bus); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domowe przedszkole - Choragiewki łopoczą na wietrze; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 48/156 (Teletubbies, season III Carnival); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kojak seria 1 - odc.14 (Die Before They Wake, ep.14); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1338; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Agrobiznes 11:50 Wiadomości 12:00 F-16 w Polsce; transmisja; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Klan - odc.1159; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Plebania - odc. 767/768; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:28 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1. KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 2. KW Samoobrona RP 3. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 4. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 5. KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 6. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 7. KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 14:55 Był taki dzień - 9 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:12 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1. KW Samoobrona RP 2. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 3 KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 4. KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 5. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 6. KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 7. KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3085 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3300); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3086 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3301); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1164; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1339; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 773; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Kłamstwo; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Wesołe miasteczko; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Zagubieni II - odc. 18 (ep.18; Dave); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Zagubieni II - odc. 19 (ep.19; S.O.S.); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pogoda 23:40 Sport 23:45 Był taki dzień - 9 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Byron - cz. 1 (Byron, part 1) 71'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Julian Farino; wyk.:Jonny Lee Miller, Natasha Little, Philip Glenister, Vanessa Redgrave; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Alfa i tango, czyli biało - czerwoni nad Polską i Litwą; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Był taki dzień - 9 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Ocean Avenue - odc. 122/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.122); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.97, Zarobkowa turystyka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:20 Pogoda 10:40 Panorama 10:45 Pogoda 10:45 Alfabet samorządowy - U - jak urząd; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 213 (272) Czarujący nieznajomy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 McGregorowie odc. 25/65 - Rekrut (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. The Rekruit); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 TELEZAKUPY 12:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1. KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 2. KW Samoobrona RP 3. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 4. KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 5. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 6. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 7. KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 13:25 Alfabet samorządowy - Jak głosować ? 13:30 Allo, Allo - odc. 36/57 (Allo, Allo); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Europa da się lubić - Bohaterowie,autorytety,wyrocznie ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 SUPER czy TALENT - mówią gwiazdy - (5); felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (7); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 10/27 (28) (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.II, ep. Giving Thanks); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Razem dla naszego miasta; STEREO 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Alfabet samorzadowy - Jak głosować ? 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda na piątek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Alfabet samorządowy - W - jak województwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Razem dla naszego miasta; STEREO 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.11/LII; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Aktorzy M jak Miłość - W jak Witold Pyrkosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Megakomedie - Kate i Leopold (Kate and Leopold) 113'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:James Mangold; wyk.:Meg Ryan, Hugh Jackman, Liev Schreiber, Philip Bosco; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:20 Battlestar Galactica - odc. 5/17 (Battlestar Galactica ep.1801 33); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Chiński miliarder (The First Red Multinational Le milliardaire rouge) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Tajne akcje CIA - s.II odc. 4/22 (The Agency s.II, ep. CS LIES, ep. 204) kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Nie do wiary - odc.16 (Totally outrageous behavior); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:55 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:25 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:25 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10:25 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 11:25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:55 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 12:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 21:25 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22:35 Co z tą Polską? - program publicystyczny 23:40 Gorzka miłość - telenowela dokumentalna reż. Krzysztof Piotrowski, Polska 2006 00:10 Na jeden temat... z Joan Rivers - talk-show 00:40 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:40 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 32 ost. Niemcy 1996 07:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 708 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Medical Investigation - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/20 USA 2004 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 53/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Zięć - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: W niebezpieczeństwie - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 709 Polska 2003 21:30 Prawdziwe historie Poczta serc - film obyczajowy reż. Mark Griffiths, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Thomas Sangster, Kirk Cameron, Richard Thomas USA 2001 23:25 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny odc. 60 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 00:30 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 01:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:35 Telesklep 02:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:25 Echa dnia 06:50 Telekurier 07:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Leksykon postaci operowych" Grzegorz Wiśniewski 07:20 Nieodpłatne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:15 Qadrans, Kultura 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze, odc. 13{PL}, serial dokumentalny Japonia 2006 /stereo/ 09:25 Książki z górnej półki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Twarda dusza drwala 10:10 Książki z górnej półki 10:14 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - F - 16 w Polsce 12:00 F - 16 Krzesiny - reportaż 12:10 Integracja 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kurier sportowy 12:50 Reportaż Trójki, Reportaż 2006 12:53 Prognoza pogody 13:05 W morzu tajemnic - Piaszczysta zagadka 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 14:10 Książki z górnej półki 14:15 To jest temat - Ile można walczyć? 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Maestra, Reportaż 2006/stereo/ 14:55 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze, odc. 13{PL}, serial dokumentalny Japonia 2006 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:50 Kurier sportowy 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Studio Senat 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Wojenne Dni Warszawy, Dokument Polska 17:00 Qadrans, Kultura 17:15 Nieodpłatne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Kontrowersje, Publicystyka Polska 2006 19:00 Mazowieckie Smaki i Smaczki, Info 19:15 Współczesność skończyła 50 lat 19:30 Po twojej stronie, Info 20:00 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 20:40 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 20:55 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus, magazyn 22:30 Plus - minus, magazyn 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Patrol 3, magazyn 23:40 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 00:15 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem - odc. 9{PL}, serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 /stereo/ 01:05 Sen nocy letniej{PL}, komedia USA 2005; reż.: Ed Fraiman; wyk: Imelda Staunton, Bill Paterson /stereo/ 02:30 Jestem Królem Świata{PL} /stereo/ 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:25 Echa dnia 06:50 Telekurier 07:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Leksykon postaci operowych" Grzegorz Wiśniewski 07:20 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:00 Kronika 08:20 Pod Tatrami, Info Polska 2006 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze, odc. 13{PL}, serial dokumentalny Japonia 2006 /stereo/ 09:25 Książki z górnej półki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Twarda dusza drwala 10:10 Książki z górnej półki 10:14 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - F - 16 w Polsce 12:00 F - 16 Krzesiny - reportaż 12:10 Integracja 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kurier sportowy 12:50 Reportaż Trójki, Reportaż 2006 12:53 Prognoza pogody 13:05 W morzu tajemnic - Piaszczysta zagadka 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 14:10 Książki z górnej półki 14:15 To jest temat - Ile można walczyć? 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Maestra, Reportaż 2006 /stereo/ 14:55 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze, odc. 13{PL}, serial dokumentalny Japonia 2006 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:50 Kurier sportowy 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Studio Senat 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Piosenka dnia 16:50 Kronika 16:55 Nowe miasto, Kultura 17:15 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 Tematy dnia, Publicystyka 18:30 Debata prezydencka - Nowy Sącz, Info 19:15 Londyńskie opowieści 19:30 Rekomendacje kulturalne, Kultura Polska 2006 19:50 Co warto wiedzieć, Info Polska 2006 19:55 Pogoda w regionie 20:00 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 20:40 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 20:55 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Z cukrem czy bez?, Rozmowa 22:15 Plus - minus 22:30 Plus - minus 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Patrol 3 23:40 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 00:15 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem - odc. 9{PL}, serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 /stereo/ 01:05 Sen nocy letniej{PL}, komedia USA 2005; reż.: Ed Fraiman; wyk: Imelda Staunton, Bill Paterson /stereo/ 02:30 Jestem Królem Świata{PL} /stereo/ 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:25 Echa dnia 06:50 Telekurier 07:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Leksykon postaci operowych" Grzegorz Wiśniewski 07:20 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 08:05 Bliżej natury, Info Polska 2006 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze, odc. 13{PL}, serial dokumentalny Japonia 2006 /stereo/ 09:25 Książki z górnej półki 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Twarda dusza drwala 10:10 Książki z górnej półki 10:14 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - F - 16 w Polsce 12:00 F - 16 Krzesiny - reportaż 12:10 Integracja 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kurier sportowy 12:50 Reportaż Trójki, Reportaż 2006 12:53 Prognoza pogody 13:05 W morzu tajemnic - Piaszczysta zagadka 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 14:10 Książki z górnej półki 14:15 To jest temat - Ile można walczyć? 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Maestra, Reportaż 2006 /stereo/ 14:55 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze, odc. 13{PL}, serial dokumentalny Japonia 2006 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:50 Kurier sportowy 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Studio Senat 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności 16:47 Kartka z kalendarza, Info Polska 2006 16:50 25 lat temu... 17:05 Kronika miejska - Czeladź, Info Polska 2006 17:15 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:27 Aktualności sportowe 18:40 Ludzie i sprawy, Info Polska 2006 19:10 Cogito, Program edukacyjny Polska 2006 19:20 Uwaga! Weekend!, Kultura Polska 2006 19:50 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 20:40 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 20:55 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus 22:30 Plus - minus 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Patrol 3 23:40 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 00:15 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem - odc. 9{PL}, serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 /stereo/ 01:05 Sen nocy letniej{PL}, komedia USA 2005; reż.: Ed Fraiman; wyk: Imelda Staunton, Bill Paterson /stereo/ 02:30 Jestem Królem Świata{PL} /stereo/ 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (294) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (27): Małżeństwo na zakręcie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (52) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.20 V.I.P. (68) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (295) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (28) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (28): Milionerzy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 V.I.P. (69) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (53) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 21.00 American Pie - komedia, USA 1999 23.00 Plan B - komedia, Dania/USA 2001 01.05 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.25 Celine Dion w Memphis (2) - koncert 03.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.25 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Wczoraj jak dziś serial komedia 06:25 Telesklep 07:30 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany serial obyczajowy 08:30 Zdradzona miłość telenowela obyczajowy stereo 09:25 Ostry dyżur VI serial obyczajowy 10:25 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny 11:25 Telesklep 13:00 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereo 14:00 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość telenowela obyczajowy stereo 15:10 Wczoraj jak dziś serial komedia 15:40 Nauka jazdy serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 16:10 Kasia i Tomek serial komedia stereo 16:40 Przyjaciele IX serial komedia stereo 17:10 Ostry dyżur VI serial obyczajowy 18:10 Nash Bridges serial sensacyjny 19:10 Kasia i Tomek serial komedia stereo 19:40 Przyjaciele IX serial komedia stereo 20:10 Sfora: Bez litości film sensacyjny 22:40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny serial sensacyjny stereo 23:40 Amerykański ninja III film sensacyjny 01:30 Derren Brown - Kontrola umysłu program rozrywkowy stereo 02:00 Nauka jazdy serial fabularno-dokumentalny TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 9 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Ważne sprawy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Bracia Paweł i Łukasz Golcowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 1; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Wiadomości 12:00 F-16 w Polsce; transmisja; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 780* - Prawdziwy mężczyzna umie się zachować; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Plebania - odc. 555; telenowela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 49; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Osobliwości starego Krakowa 33'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Budzik - Ważne sprawy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 2; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Polacy wśród fiordów; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Poławiacze skarbów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 780* - Prawdziwy mężczyzna umie się zachować; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Plebania - odc. 555; telenowela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 "Rytm" na Manhattanie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Teatr TV - Pan Geldhab 72'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Magorzata Pieńkowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Bogdan Baer, Artur Żmijewski, Jan Matyjaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Wieczorek, Henryk Łapiński, Tomasz Sapryk, Sławomir Pasek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003 - Antonio Vivaldi - PORY ROKU: JESIEŃ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Parnas literacki - Marian Hemar; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 2; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Poławiacze skarbów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 780* - Prawdziwy mężczyzna umie się zachować; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 555; telenowela; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 "Rytm" na Manhattanie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Teatr TV - Pan Geldhab 72'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Magorzata Pieńkowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Bogdan Baer, Artur Żmijewski, Jan Matyjaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Wieczorek, Henryk Łapiński, Tomasz Sapryk, Sławomir Pasek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003 - Antonio Vivaldi - PORY ROKU: JESIEŃ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Parnas literacki - Marian Hemar; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Że - iż, posiadać - mieć; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 05:25 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 73/88 Kanada 2000 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Matt Frewer, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 06:20 Stellina (Estrellita mia) telenowela 133/160 Argentyna 1987 wyst.: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin, Osvaldo Laport, Alicia Aller, Pepe Novoa 07:10 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Werdykt program sądowy produkcja własna 2002 08:20 Moja piękna grubaska (Mi gorda bella) telenowela 23/178 Wenezuela 2002 wyst.: Natalia Streignard, Juan Pablo Raba, Hilda Abrahamz, Emma Rabbe, Norkys Batista, Flavio Caballero 09:10 Telezakupy 11:10 Gorąca czekolada (Hot Chocolate) komedia Francja/Belgia/USA 1992 wyst.: Bo Derek, Robert Hays, Patricia Millardet, Vincent Cassel, Howard Hesseman 12:55 Stellina (Estrellita mia) telenowela 134/160 Argentyna 1987 wyst.: Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin, Osvaldo Laport, Alicia Aller, Pepe Novoa 13:50 Telezakupy 14:15 Prognoza pogody 14:25 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 70/88 Kanada 2000 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Matt Frewer, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 15:25 Conan (Conan the Adventurer) serial przygodowy 2/22 USA/Niemcy 1997 wyst.: Ralf Moeller, Danny Woodburn, Andrew Craig, T.J. Storm, Robert McRay 16:20 Łowca (Tracker) serial sensacyjny 3/22 Kanada 2001 wyst.: Adrian Paul, Amy Price-Francis, Leanne Wilson, Geraint Wyn Davies, Richard Yearwood 17:15 Prognoza pogody 17:25 Moja piękna grubaska (Mi gorda bella) telenowela 24/178 Wenezuela 2002 wyst.: Natalia Streignard, Juan Pablo Raba, Hilda Abrahamz, Emma Rabbe, Norkys Batista, Flavio Caballero 18:25 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat) serial kryminalny 26/48 USA 1996 wyst.: Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbaugh, Renee Tenison, Kenneth Tigar 19:25 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Zbrodnia z miłości (A Crime of Passion) thriller Kanada/W.Brytania 2003 wyst.: Cynthia Gibb, Gordon Currie, Alexandra Kamp, Tom Butler, Jennifer Clement 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Oblicza zbrodni (Blue Murder) serial kryminalny 45/52 Kanada 2001 wyst.: Maria del Mar, Joel S. Keller, Jeremy Ratchford, Mimi Kuzyk, David Eisner 23:00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat) serial kryminalny 8/48 USA 1996 wyst.: Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbaugh, Renee Tenison, Kenneth Tigar 00:00 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:30 Najlepszy seks w życiu (The Best Sex Ever) serial erotyczny 4/4 USA 2002 wyst.: Angela Davies, Gina Ryder, Alan Craig, Keri Windsor, Wendy Rice 02:00 Rybia nocka TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Spadek (Herencia) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Argentyna (2001); reż.:Paula Hernandez; wyk.:Carlos Portaluppi, Hector Anglada, Ernesto Claudio, Julieta Diaz, Catarina Spinetta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Odcienie klasyki - Chopin inaczej; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kuracja 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Cuske; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Jedynie prawda jest ciekawa /cz.3/ 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Jarocin po latach - Roan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Molly i Mobarak. Międzykulturowa "love story" (Molly & Mobarak. A cross-cultural love-story) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2003); reż.:Tom Zubrycki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Panorama kina światowego - Dziewczęta z Saint Cyr (Saint Cyr) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Patricia Mazuy; wyk.:Isabelle Huppert, Jean Pierre Kalfon, Simon Reggiani, Anne Marev; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Strefa alternatywna - Rozmowa z prof. Józefem Robakowskim; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Telekino - Szansa 27'; film TVP; reż.:Edward Żebrowski; wyk.:Stefan Matyjaszkiewicz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Joanna Jedlewska, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Emilia Krakowska, Józef Konieczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Telekino - Wyspy szczęśliwe 44'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Brejdygant; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Aleksandra Śląska, Irena Malkiewicz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Maestro Solti (Making of a Maestro - Solti) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Peter Maniura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Ludzie z Północy (De Noorderlingen) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia (1992); reż.:Alex van Warmerdam; wyk.:Rudolf Lucieer, Leonard Lucieer, Loes Wouterson, Janni Goslinga, Jacques Commandeur, Loes Luca; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Grzebień (The Comb) 17'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); reż.:Stephen Quay, Timothy Quay; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Strefa alternatywna - Rozmowa z prof. Józefem Robakowskim; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Strefa alternatywna - Mediokracja - Józef Robakowski - Manifest Energetyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Strefa alternatywna - Dezerter, nie ma zagrożenia; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Dama Kameliowa; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Kamas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVN 24 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:35 Wydanie drugie poprawione 06:00 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 06:05 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:10 Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe – skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny: A. Rotfeld 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny – Dzień na żywo 10:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 15:20 InterNET 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy 16:25 InterNET 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze – Wieczór 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia: Wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Bilans 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 00:00 Skrót informacji – Powtórki 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia: Wiadomości sportowe 00:10 Wydanie drugie poprawione 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny Ale Kino! 08:00 Historia kina amerykańskiego według Martina Scorsese, odc. 2 09:55 Pułapka: film 11:50 Zielone palce: film 13:25 Bezkresne łąki: film 14:50 Portfel: film 15:10 Za drzwiami Actors Studio 16:10 Whisky Romeo Zulu: film 18:05 Pierścionek z orłem w koronie: film 20:00 Maelstrom: film 21:35 Halloween: 20 lat później: film 23:10 Na wylot: film 00:30 Dzieciak – zabójca: film 02:05 Miejsce, w którym był raj: film Extreme Sports 05:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship, odc. 28: Sporty ekstremalne 06:00 Drop In TV, odc. 4: Sporty ekstremalne 06:30 Cactus Garden, odc. 4: Sporty ekstremalne 07:00 Gravity Games, odc. 2: Sporty ekstremalne 08:00 X Games 2006, odc. 2: Sporty ekstremalne 09:00 Nissan Adventure Sports, odc. 24: Sporty ekstremalne 09:30 The Groms Tour America, odc. 7: Sporty ekstremalne 10:00 Gravity Games, odc. 2: Sporty ekstremalne 11:00 Gen://ex, odc. 7: Sporty ekstremalne 11:30 Cactus Garden, odc. 4: Sporty ekstremalne 12:00 Gen://ex, odc. 8: Sporty ekstremalne 12:30 Gen://ex, odc. 9: Sporty ekstremalne 13:00 The Groms Tour America, odc. 7: Sporty ekstremalne 13:30 Gravity Games, odc. 2: Sporty ekstremalne 14:30 Nissan Adventure Sports, odc. 24: Sporty ekstremalne 15:00 Cactus Garden, odc. 4: Sporty ekstremalne 15:30 The Groms Tour America, odc. 7: Sporty ekstremalne 16:00 X Games 2006, odc. 2: Sporty ekstremalne 17:00 Gravity Games, odc. 2: Sporty ekstremalne 18:00 FIM World Motocross Championships, odc. 3: Sporty ekstremalne Portugalia 19:00 FIFA Beach Soccer, odc. 2: Sporty ekstremalne Euro Beach Soccer League 20:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006, odc. 5: Sporty ekstremalne Stambuł 21:00 Gumball 3000 2006, odc. 1: Sporty ekstremalne 21:30 Gumball 3000 2006, odc. 2: Sporty ekstremalne 22:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006, odc. 4: Sporty ekstremalne 22:30 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006, odc. 5: Sporty ekstremalne 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship, odc. 28: Sporty ekstremalne 00:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006, odc. 5: Sporty ekstremalne Stambuł 01:00 FIM World Motocross Championships, odc. 3: Sporty ekstremalne Portugalia 02:00 FIFA Beach Soccer, odc. 2: Sporty ekstremalne Euro Beach Soccer League 03:00 Gumball 3000 2006, odc. 1: Sporty ekstremalne 03:30 Gumball 3000 2006, odc. 2: Sporty ekstremalne 04:00 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006, odc. 4: Sporty ekstremalne 04:30 FIA Drag Racing Champs 2006, odc. 5: Sporty ekstremalne MTV Deutsch 06:00 Kickstart 08:30 Making the Band 16:00 Total Request Live 17:00 Newsmag 17:10 Making the Band 19:30 MTV Making the Video 20:00 Newsmag 20:10 MTV Noise 21:00 Mein neuer Freund 22:00 South Park: serial 23:00 Newsmag 23:10 brand: neu 00:00 Drawn Together: serial 00:30 Celebrity Deathmatch 01:00 Night Videos Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Deutsch z 2006 roku